The present invention relates to a cervical collar and, more particularly, to an inflatable cervical collar.
Current cervical collars (c-collars) have a generic curvature of the posterior cervical spine and chin piece, and therefore do not directly support the spine, allowing for excessive head and neck movement. Most c-collars, even if fitted appropriately, still allow for undesirable movement of the neck due to space not voided within the c-collar. As a result, there is a possibility of the patient's degree of cervical spinal curvature to alter when changing positions, during extrication, securing the patient on a backboard, or other manipulative movements.
As can be seen, there is a need for a cervical collar that form fits to the user's neck for further support.